As is widely known, flex-rigid printed wiring boards are presently being used in various electrical appliances. A flex-rigid printed wiring board generally includes a rigid portion capable of mounting a component, and a foldable flexible portion that is connected to the rigid portion.
As one example of this type of technology, Patent Literature 1 discloses a flex-rigid printed wiring board wherein copper layers having low crystal orientations are deposited beforehand over copper layers having high orientation on both sides of a base film, and a laminated body including a conductive circuit is joined thereto. This configuration can suppress disconnections caused by deformation of the flexible portion, while providing wirings that have no electrical anisotropy and increasing durability.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2005-5413